vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Izuku Midoriya
|-|School Uniform= |-|Costume Alpha= |-|Costume Beta= |-|Costume Gamma= |-|Full Cowl= Summary Izuku Midoriya (緑谷出久 Midoriya Izuku) was one of the unlucky 20 percent of people on Earth to be born without a Quirk, a natural superpower that is a basic biological function in the modern population, earning him endless amounts of torment and bullying in school. Even still, he dreamed of becoming an amazing Hero like his lifelong idol All Might, the #1 ranked Hero in the world. That impossible dream became a reality after a chance meeting with All Might, who granted Izuku his power. Now on the path to becoming the world's greatest hero, Izuku battles nefarious Villains, endless schoolwork and his own inner demons to become a worthy successor to the Symbol of Peace. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C | 8-C, High 8-C with 20% | 8-B, higher with 1,000,000% Name: Izuku Midoriya, "Deku" (His Hero Name and the nickname given to him by Bakugou and is frequently referred to as such by Uraraka) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 4 (First Appearance), 14 (Chapter 1-3), 15 (Chapter 3 to Hero License Exam Arc), 16 (Currently) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training, Bearer of One For All Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Power Bestowal (Can give One For All to other people), Shockwave Generation (Can fire compressed air blasts by focusing it with a finger flick), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Possesses strong willpower that let him overcome Shinsou's Brainwashing for an instant) and Power Absorption (One For All cannot be forcibly taken by ingesting Izuku's DNA) | Pseudo-Flight with 100% (Can move in the air using wind pressure to propel himself) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Can cut through a One-Point Bot with an armor plate. Stronger than Shinsou, who can slightly hurt him) | Building level (Able to hurt Todoroki. Fought and injured Bakugou) | Building level+ (Can hold his own against Chisaki), Large Building level with 20% (Convinced he could defeat Chisaki with one strike to the head) | City Block level (Should be superior to Yo Shindo. Quickly overwhelmed Monster Chisaki with Full Cowl 100%), higher with 1,000,000% (Knocked out Muscular, who had overpowered Izuku's previous usage of One For All 100%. Izuku's doctor stated that his total power increased by 25% due to adrenaline) Speed: Athletic Human (Ran 50 meters in 7.02 seconds while being thrown off balance by Bakugou's explosions) with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Reacted to Bakugou's attacks and Todoroki's ice attacks and usually is able to react to most students) | Supersonic (Left a graze on Gran Torino. Kept up with a casual Stain) | At least Supersonic (Bakugou stated that Izuku is several levels faster than before), higher with 20% (Chisaki was impressed with his speed, and could only dodge his attacks because they were "straightforward". Can create sonic booms with his attacks) | Hypersonic+ (Much faster than Iida using Recipro Burst), higher with 1,000,000% (Superior to his 100%) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Capable of lifting All Might, who weighs 255 kg. Dragged several tons of trash off a beach single-handedly over the course of several months) | Class 5 (Comparable to Shouji) | Class 5 (Stronger than before. Lifted a steel I-beam with one hand. Casually threw Aoyama tens of meters into the air), Class 25 with 20% (Raised Chisaki's earth constructions with a stomp on the ground) | Class M (Sent Monster Chisaki flying hundreds of meters away with a kick), higher with 1,000,000% (Overpowered Muscular) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ | Building Class | Building Class+, Large Building Class with 20% | City Block Class, higher with 1,000,000% Durability: Building level (Can withstand several explosions from Bakugou. Withstood attacks from a restrained and casual All Might. Took attacks from Stain and from a casual Muscular) to Building level+ (After his training with All Might, Izuku can withstand the power of One For All 20% on his fingers without harming himself too much. Took attacks from Gentle in Lover Mode). His Iron Soles have City Block level durability (They can withstand a strike from Izuku using Full Cowl 100% without any visible damage) Stamina: Extremely high. Izuku trains almost constantly, even doing calisthenics during class, he also bears an iron will despite his timid demeanor and will continue to fight for as long as he needs to. At the beginning of his career, he was still able to think coherently with a broken arm and two broken legs while falling at terminal velocity after punching out a Zero-Point Bot. Later on, he was able to temporarily ignore the pain of using many times his normal output for One For All when 100% was enough to break all of the bones in his arm even while being pummeled by Muscular. He regained his composure soon afterward and was able to run all the way back to his camp from the top of a small mountain and was still able to fight until the crippling pain from his untreated injuries finally forced him to stop. Range: Standard melee range. Several tens of meters with shockwaves and air blasts. Standard Equipment: His Hero Costume, which is specially made by the Support Department to resist wear and tear and provides support to his arms and legs and protection to his face with its mouth guard. | Costume Gamma has improved gloves that provide additional protection and support for his arms along with Iron Soles attached to his red shoes that protect his feet and gives his kicks a powerful double strike. He later requests another pair of gloves from Hatsume that help him focus the air pressure released while using Full Cowl to utilize it as a compressed air projectile. Intelligence: Above Average. Izuku has proven himself to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions. He has displayed keen skills of observation and analysis, coming up with a plan to escape dozens of fodder villains when trapped on a boat and can often be found mumbling his notes and thoughts to himself. It is usually his intelligence that has helped him more than his Quirk. Gran Torino even complimented Izuku's intelligence, saying that Izuku is the type of person who thinks before he acts. Izuku also possess a borderline encyclopedic knowledge of heroes, villains and the overall world he lives in, making him very resourceful as a result. His time at U.A. has also allowed him to create his own signature Shoot Style, allowing him to hold his own against villains with many more years of combat experience than him. Weaknesses: Using 100% of One For All's power will break the bones of the limb it's used in. Using 20% or more of his power causes his movements to become stiff and predictable due to the pain in his muscles and bones and will eventually cause harm to Izuku if used for too long. Notable Attacks/Techniques: One For All: Izuku's Quirk gives him access to stockpiled power of the eight wielders before him, granting him an enormous boost in strength and speed. Though he still has to demonstrate superhuman speed, immense reflexes, and great durability to the level of All Might, Izuku has shown to be able to adequately control a small percentage of One For All's power, using it to increase his strength, speed, mobility, and agility. However, if Izuku doesn't disperse One For All across his body evenly, his limbs can be extremely damaged from the strength of his movements. In addition, the spirits of the previous bearers reside within him, allowing them to take limited control over Izuku's body to help him break out of mind control. *'Detroit Smash:' Izuku emulates All Might, but instead of smashing his fist into the ground, he throws an uppercut to release the power upward. This attack was powerful enough to smash through every floor of a multi-story building and bust a hole in the roof while generating a gust of wind so powerful that it shifted debris on the top floor and broke off several of its support pillars. However, this attack pulverizes the bones in his arm, effectively rendering it unusable. *'Delaware Smash:' Focusing One For All's power into one or two of his fingers, he releases a tremendous amount of concentrated force at the cost of breaking those fingers. This attack is powerful enough to generate a fissure in water deep enough to keep aquatically-inclined villains from escaping after being pelted with Mineta's sticky balls. It was also powerful enough to repel the waves of ice that Todoroki sent to Izuku during the Sports Festival. *'1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash:' Izuku exceeds his normal 100% with an adrenaline-infused smash, blasting his opponent away with great force. This move was powerful enough to overpower Muscular's Muscle Augmentation, which matched Izuku's previous uses of One For All 100%, and incapacitate him. File:Detroit Smash.png|Detroit Smash File:Delaware Smash.png|Delaware Smash File:1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash.png|Delaware Detroit Smash One For All: Full Cowl: This technique allows him to activate up to 20% (Previously 5% which was then improved to 8%) of One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, mobility, and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones whenever he uses One For All. *'5% Detroit Smash:' Izuku activates One For All: Full Cowl at 5% and delivers an enhanced straightforward punch to the opponent. He has also used this move in the form of a downward punch in the air. *'Delaware Smash Air Force:' Izuku uses his upgraded gloves to direct a blast of compressed air against his foe, possessing enough concussive force to stun Gentle while he was in mid-air, giving Izuku an opening to catch up to him. By using all his fingers, he can launch up to four Delaware Smashes simultaneously. File:One For All Full Cowl.png|One For All: Full Cowl File:5% Detroit Smash.png|5% Detroit Smash File:Delaware Smash Air Force.png|Delaware Smash Air Force One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style: A variation Izuku developed to address the problem of his increasingly damaged arms, he channels the power of One For All primarily into his legs and lower torso, enabling him to use their naturally greater power to improve his striking strength and mobility by kicking his opponents. *'Shoot Style: St. Louis Smash:' Izuku leaps into the air before swinging around to deliver a roundhouse kick to his opponent's face. Izuku used this move to incapacitate Gentle, who had been empowered by La Brava's Lover Mode Quirk to match Izuku's Full Cowl at 8% of its power. File:One For All Full Cowl - Shoot Style.png|One For All: Full Cowl - Shoot Style File:St. Louis Smash.png|Shoot Syle: St. Louis Smash One For All: Full Cowl - 20%: Izuku uses 20% of One For All's full power and distributes it throughout his body, giving him an even greater power and speed boost. While it won't cause his bones to break, it does put immense strain on Izuku's body, causing him great pain to the point that it feels like his bones are on the verge of breaking. *'Manchester Smash:' Izuku leaps into the air and flips forward to bring down an axe kick upon his opponent. Although Chisaki managed to dodge it, it pulverized the ground thoroughly enough that Chisaki wasn't able to completely retaliate with his Overhaul Quirk. File:One For All 20%.png|One For All: Full Cowl - 20% File:Manchester Smash.png|Manchester Smash One For All: Full Cowl - 100%: Izuku activates One For All to its fullest extent throughout the entirety of his body, granting him a tremendous boost in speed and strength that allowed him to easily overwhelm the likes of Chisaki. However, using this ability in his current state would instantly break any limb he used, and he was only able to fully utilize this ability with Eri's help. File:One For All Full Cowl - 100%.png|One For All: Full Cowl - 100% Key: Without One For All | 5% | 8% to 20% | 100% or Higher Others Notable Victories: Jaune Arc (RWBY) Jaune's Profile (8% Izuku vs Pre-Timeskip Jaune. Speed was equalized) Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Blossom's Profile (8% to 20% Izuku was used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Ikki Kurogane (Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry) Ikki's Profile (5% Izuku vs Base Ikki. Speed was equalized) Master Chief (Halo) Master Chief's Profile (Note: Master Chief was in his Mjolnir Gen 2 and had a lightrifle, Normfang, and an Energy Sword. Izuku was at 5% and greater use of OFA was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Spider-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Spider-Man's Profile (8% Izuku vs 8-C Iron Spider. Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8